ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2013 - (04/29/2013) Delve into the depths with the latest version update!
Event-related *The amount of time players must wait until they can participate in another lair, colonization, or wildskeeper reive after leaving one has been reduced from ten minutes to five. *The type of reive and their coordinates within an area are now announced via a system message whenever one commences. **These messages may be toggled on or off by selecting "Campaign-Related Data" in the Chat Filters section of the Config menu. *The prices of the key items that Dimmian in Eastern Adoulin (E-6) sells now vary depending on the fame a player accrues from completing coalition assignments and Adoulin-related quests. *Players can now view a list of equipment that may be enhanced with arcane glyptics by Heemo-Weemo and Divainy-Gamainy as well as information for the materials required for any such enhancements. *New battle content called "Delve" has been introduced. Battle-related Job Ability and Job Trait Adjustments *'Dark Knight' **The job trait Desperate Blows may now be learned at level fifteen. Desperate Blows reduces delay for two-handed weapons when using Last Resort. ***The trait is learned at level fifteen, but the effect will increase in stages at higher levels. **The merit point group two enhancement Desperate Blows is now Desperate Blows Effect. **Additional merit points expended on Desperate Blows Effect now reduce delay by two percent instead of five. *'Dancer' **Chocobo Jig II (DNC Lv.70, Recast Time: 60 seconds, Effect Duration: 120 seconds): Increases movement speed of party members within area of effect. *'Ranger' **The job trait Recycle may now be learned at level twenty. Recycle occasionally allows ranged attacks without consuming ammunition. ***The trait is learned at level twenty, but the effect will increase in stages at higher levels. **The ability Scavenge now enables the recovery of specific amounts of ammunition expended. ***Only ammunition expended in one's current area may be recovered, with the amount recovered varying dependent upon one's level. ***Changing areas, logging out, or recovering one or more pieces of ammunition resets the ability. **The recast time for Scavenge has been reduced from five minutes to three. **The group one merit point enhancement Scavenge Effect replaces what used to be Scavenge Recast. **Scavenge Effect increases the chance of finding ammunition by a certain percentage per merit point. **The group two merit point enhancement Recycle Rate replaces what used to be Recycle. *'Corsair' **The job trait Recycle may now be learned at level thirty-five. Recycle occasionally allows ranged attacks without consuming ammunition. ***The trait is learned at level thirty-five, but the effect will increase in stages at higher levels. *'Geomancer' **The potency of geomancy spells that increase and reduce accuracy, magic accuracy, evasion, and magic evasion have been adjusted. *'Rune Fencer' **The amount by which Rune Enchantment increases elemental resistances has been raised. **The following abilities have undergone recast time and effect duration adjustments: ***Vallation ****Recast time has been reduced from five minutes to three. ****Effect duration has been reduced from three minutes to two. ***Pflug ****Recast time has been reduced from five minutes to three. ****Effect duration has been reduced from three minutes to two. ***Valiance ****Recast time has been reduced from ten minutes to five. ***One For All ****Recast time has been reduced from ten minutes to five. ***Liement ****Recast time has been reduced from ten minutes to three. ****Effect duration has been reduced from one minute to ten seconds. Merit Point Adjustments *Geomancy Skill and Handbell Skill have been added to the Magic Skills category. *The maximum limit for point allocation in the Magic Skills category has been raised from twenty-four to thirty-two. *The stat bonus and required number of merit points per upgrade for the merit point category “weapon skill” have been adjusted. Spell and Ability Adjustments *Effect durations for the following white magic spells have been increased: Barstone / Barwater / Baraero / Barfire / Barblizzard / Barthunder / Barstonra / Barwatera / Baraera / Barfira / Barblizzara / Barthundra *The amount of enmity accumulated from casting Reprisal and Foil has been increased. *The amount of static enmity accrued by using the following spells and abilities has been reduced: **'Job Abilities' ***Benediction / Shadowbind / Sharpshot / Barrage / Heel / Leave / Sic / Stay / Reward / Deactivate **'White Magic' ***Raise / Raise II / Raise III / Arise / Poisona / Paralyna / Blindna / Silena / Stona / Viruna / Cursna / Blink / Stoneskin / Aquaveil / Slow / Slow II / Haste / Paralyze / Paralyze II / Silence / Barfire / Barblizzard / Baraero / Barstone / Barthunder / Barwater / Barsleep / Barpoison / Barparalyze / Barblind / Barsilence / Barpetrify / Barvirus / Sacrifice / Esuna / Auspice / Repose / Erase / Addle / Temper / Embrava / Enfire / Enfire II / Enblizzard / Enblizzard II / Enaero / Enaero II / Enstone / Enstone II / Enthunder / Enthunder II / Enwater / Enwater II / Enlight / Phalanx / Phalanx II / Regen / Regen II / Regen III / Regen IV / Regen V/ Refresh / Refresh II / Sandstorm / Rainstorm / Windstorm　/ Firestorm / Hailstorm / Thunderstorm / Voidstorm / Aurorastorm / Animus Augeo / Animus Minuo / Adloquium **'Black Magic' ***Poison / Poison II / Poisonga / Bio / Bio II / Bio III / Burn / Frost / Choke / Rasp / Shock / Drown / Retrace / Blaze Spikes / Ice Spikes / Shock Spikes / Sleep / Sleep II / Blind / Blind II / Break / Breakga / Bind / Dispel / Absorb / Absorb-DEX / Absorb-VIT / Absorb-AGI / Absorb-INT / Absorb-MND / Absorb-CHR / Absorb-ACC / Absorb-Attri / Endark / Klimaform **'Summoning Magic' ***Fire Spirit / Ice Spirit / Air Spirit / Earth Spirit / Thunder Spirit / Water Spirit / Light Spirit / Dark Spirit / Carbuncle / Fenrir / Ifrit / Titan / Leviathan / Garuda / Shiva / Ramuh / Diabolos / Alexander ***The summoning magic spell Odin does not appear in this list because using it only accrues one unit of enmity. **'Ninjutsu' ***Monomi: Ichi / Aisha: Ichi / Utsusemi: Ichi / Utsusemi: Ni / Jubaku: Ichi / Hojo: Ichi / Hojo: Ni / Kurayami: Ichi / Kurayami: Ni / Dokumori: Ichi / Myoshu: Ichi / Yurin: Ichi / Kakka: Ichi / Migawari: Ichi **'Songs' ***Foe Requiem / Foe Requiem II / Foe Requiem III / Foe Requiem IV / Foe Requiem V / Foe Requiem VI / Foe Requiem VII / Horde Lullaby / Horde Lullaby II / Army's Paeon / Army's Paeon II / Army's Paeon III / Army's Paeon IV / Army's Paeon V / Army's Paeon VI / Mage's Ballad / Mage's Ballad II / Mage's Ballad III / Knight's Minne / Knight's Minne II / Knight's Minne III / Knight's Minne IV / Knight's Minne V／Valor Minuet / Valor Minuet II / Valor Minuet III / Valor Minuet IV / Valor Minuet V / Sword Madrigal / Blade Madrigal / Hunter's Prelude / Archer's Prelude / Sheepfoe Mambo / Dragonfoe Mambo / Fowl Aubade / Herb Pastoral / Shining Fantasia / Scop's Operetta / Puppet's Operetta / Gold Capriccio / Warding Round / Goblin Gavotte / Advancing March / Victory March / Battlefield Elegy / Carnage Elegy / Sinewy Etude / Dextrous Etude / Vivacious Etude / Quick Etude / Learned Etude / Spirited Etude / Enchanting Etude / Herculean Etude / Uncanny Etude / Vital Etude / Swift Etude / Sage Etude / Logical Etude / Bewitching Etude / Fire Carol / Ice Carol / Wind Carol / Earth Carol / Lightning Carol / Water Carol / Light Carol / Dark Carol / Fire Carol II / Ice Carol II / Wind Carol II / Earth Carol II / Lightning Carol II / Water Carol II / Light Carol II / Dark Carol II / Fire Threnody / Ice Threnody / Wind Threnody / Earth Threnody / Lightning Threnody / Water Threnody / Light Threnody / Dark Threnody / Magic Finale / Foe Lullaby / Foe Lullaby II / Goddess's Hymnus / Chocobo Mazurka / Maiden's Virelai / Raptor Mazurka / Foe Sirvente / Adventurer's Dirge / Sentinel's Scherzo / Pining Nocturne **'Geomancy' ***Indi-Regen / Indi-Poison / Indi-Refresh / Indi-STR / Indi-DEX / Indi-VIT / Indi-AGI / Indi-INT / Indi-MND / Indi-CHR / Indi-Fury / Indi-Barrier / Indi-Acumen / Indi-Fend / Indi-Precision / Indi-Voidance / Indi-Focus / Indi-Attunement / Indi-Wilt / Indi-Frailty / Indi-Fade / Indi-Malaise / Indi-Slip / Indi-Torpor / Indi-Vex / Indi-Languor / Indi-Slow / Indi-Paralysis / Indi-Gravity / Geo-Regen / Geo-Poison / Geo-Refresh / Geo-STR / Geo-DEX / Geo-VIT / Geo-AGI / Geo-INT / Geo-MND / Geo-CHR / Geo-Fury / Geo-Barrier / Geo-Acumen / Geo-Fend / Geo-Precision / Geo-Voidance / Geo-Focus / Geo-Attunement / Geo-Wilt / Geo-Frailty / Geo-Fade / Geo-Malaise / Geo-Slip / Geo-Torpor / Geo-Vex / Geo-Languor / Geo-Slow / Geo-Paralysis / Geo-Gravity Item-related *New synthesis recipes have been introduced. *New items have been introduced. *The following items are now storable through the Porter Moogle NPC: **Storage Slip 11: Moogle Guard / Moogle Guard +1 / Chocobo Shield / Chocobo Shield +1 *Players may now exchange medals for multiple pairs of Soul Spectacles at once from the Mummers' Coalition NPC Masad. *The Artifact equipment Hunter's Socks and Hunter's Socks +1 attribute "Enhances 'Scavenge' effect" now enhances the likelihood of recovering expended ammunition when using Scavenge. *Rune fencers can now equip the item Khloros Blade. *The sizes of mannequins besides the Galka Mannequin have been adjusted as follows: **Hume M Mannequin: 4x4 to 3x2 **Hume F Mannequin: 4x4 to 3x2 **Elvaan M Mannequin: 4x4 to 3x2 **Elvaan F Mannequin: 4x4 to 3x2 **Tarutaru M Mannequin: 4x4 to 2x1 **Tarutaru F Mannequin: 4x4 to 2x1 **Mithra Mannequin: 4x4 to 3x2 *Logging and harvesting locations in the following areas will now vanish at specific times: **Yahse Hunting Grounds / Ceizak Battlegrounds / Foret de Hennetiel / Morimar Basalt Fields / Sih Gates / Moh Gates / Cirdas Caverns **The time it takes for these points to respawn will shorten depending on the colonization rate of the area in which they reside. **This adjustment already applies to mining locations as of the April 12 patch. *The following synergy recipes have been introduced: **Shadow Lord Statue II: Woodworking / Alchemy -- Shadow Lord Statue, Adamantoise Statue, Behemoth Statue, Fafnir Statue **Shadow Lord Statue III: Woodworking / Alchemy -- Shadow Lord Statue, Atomos Statue **Beastman Gonfalon: Woodworking / Alchemy -- Shadow Lord Statue, Shadow Lord Statue II, Shadow Lord Statue III *NQ Hexed Abjuration gear can be augmented through Synergy with Abdhaljs's Honor x3. System-related *It is now possible to toggle the special effects of geomancers' indicolure spells under the Effects section of the Config menu. *It is now possible to take access items in and out of storage while in a rent-a-room. **Equipment worn by mannequins cannot be directly removed via the Storage menu. *PlayStation 2 memory allocation has undergone adjustments to prevent blackout issues in specific locations. **In accordance with these adjustments, the cutscene that precedes Besieged battles has been re-implemented. *Messages that display while playing the Mummers' Coalition amusement Boom or Bust have been adjusted. *Players are no longer able to use Kazham warp runes or Norg warp runes without an airship pass for Kazham. Version *The special effect for "hot" weather may now be toggled via the Weather Effects section of Misc. in the Config menu. Resolved Issues The following issues have been corrected: *An issue wherein the character may fall beneath the floor in both Rala Waterways and Rala Waterways U. *An issue wherein the graphics of stone wall in Rala Waterways U would look different compared to the stone wall in Rala Waterways when the BumpMap Enable is set to "ON." (Windows only) *An issue wherein the character may petrify before the countdown ends while they are under the effect of Gradual Petrification. *An issue wherein the damage reduction effect of following items is being incorrect. **E. Tincture (PG) / E. Tincture (SP) *An issue wherein certain attacks by Cracklaw and Matamata would not reach and give no damage to the pet while they are in battle. *An issue wherein the effect of Dragonfish will not apply on Mithra. *An issue wherein the effect of both Gnatbane and Hemlock will not apply on the character. *An issue wherein the additional delivery NPCs are not available even when the emblem is presnet on the wall of Courier's Coalition. *An issue wherein the effect of Indicolure spells will remain even after the level restriction applies. *An issue wherein a flare-like effect will appear by looking at the character that fell beneath floor in is walking through the Rala Waterways. (PS2 only) *An issue wherein certain Geo-type geomancy spells that would normally only affect the enemy are affecting party members too. *An issue wherein rune fencers are unable to obtain the spell "Barsilence." *An issue wherein the magic accuracy is being higher than intended when the level of the one who casts the spell is lower than its opponent. *An issue wherein the duration of the following spells is shorter than intended. **Barfire / Barblizzard / Baraero / Barstone / Barthunder / Barwater / Barfira / Barblizzara / Baraera / Barstonra / Barthundra / Barwatera *An issue wherein the quest "A Stone's Throw Away" cannot be completed if the player obtains Marble Nugget before receiving the quest offer. *An issue wherein the combination of certain Ergon Tinctures and Ergon Loci are being improper. *An issue wherein the skillchain bonus will not initiate on the Abyssean monster "Feuerunke." *An issue wherein the accuracy on the ranged attack will decrease if the player's level is lower than the monster's level. *An issue wherein the effect of Sambas, Black Arts and Light Arts will ware off at the end of the Colonization battle if Dancer or Scholar is set as a support job. *An issue wherein the game may freeze during the cutscene of following quests and missions. (PlayStation2 Only) **Five Seconds of Fame / Promotion: First Lieutenant / In a Haze of Glory / At Journey's End / Sweets for the Soul *An issue wherein the game may freeze while watching the chocobo racing. (PlayStation2 Only) *An issue wherein an improper background may appear in West Adoulin depending on the camera angle. *An issue wherein the synthesis effect is being vague during the cutscene of the quest "Vegetable Vegetable Revolution." *An issue wherein the part of tablecloth covering the table placed in the Mummers' Coalition will disappear depending on the camera angle. *An issue wherein the lighting effect of the lamp placed on the wall will penetrate through the wall during the cutscene of the quest "No Laughing Matter." (Xbox360 Only) *An issue wherein the graphics of Umbril displayed improperly during the cutscene of the quest "Scaredy-Cats." *An issue wherein the graphics of your character overlaps with the monster during the cutscene of the quest "Heartwings and the Kindhearted." *An issue wherein the graphics of NPC "Noan" is being Galka instead of Hyur. *An issue wherein the character's face will cut off during the cutscene of the quest "Dances with Luopans" if the character's race is either Galka or male Elvaan with the physical size set to large. *An issue wherein the hand of NPC "Gratzigg" overlaps with the head of NPC "Chero-Machero" during the cutscene of the mission "Arciela Appears Again." *An issue wherein the game may freeze or the screen may blackout during the cutscene of the quest "Raptor Rapture." *An issue wherein using the following text commands will display the main target: **st / stpc / stnpc *An issue wherein the graphics of the handrail at Big Bridge and the airship landing strip in West Adoulin may appear improperly. *An issue wherein an NPC that does not exist appears on the radar in East Adoulin. *An issue wherein the street lamps in West Adoulin appear to be lit even during the daytime. *An issue wherein the trade of ancient currencies with the NPCs in Beadeaux, Davoi and Castle Oztroja is not processed properly. *An issue wherein the quest "Clash of the Comrades" can be completed without battling in the battlefield if the main job is set to Geomancer or Rune Fencer. *An issue wherein the graphics of the NPC "Distrova" may turn in to a red treasure coffer or a glass during the cutscene of the quest "Raptor Rapture." *An issue wherein Delectable Orobon can be caught at a 100% rate by fishing at certain locations in Foret de Hennetiel. *An issue wherein the following items do not stack correctly: Chapuli Fletching / Chapuli Arrowhead / Midrium Bolt Heads / Mantid Arrowhead / Damascus Bolt Heads *An issue wherein Geomancer cannot cast Impact. *An issue wherein the following items will be placed at an improper location when the belongings are sorted by using Auto-Sort. **Trbl. Pickaxe / Trbl. Axe / Trbl. Sickle *An issue wherein the fishing skill will not increase by opening Lockbox during Aquatic Depopulation Team. *An issue wherein the help message on the scroll of Barsilence does not list the level where Rune Fencer can learn the spell. (EN and FR only) *An issue wherein the following items do not properly grant enhancement for the "Soul Jump" effect. **Lancer Cuissots +1 / Lancer Cuissots +2 *An issue wherein an improper Song Recast Delay effect will be applied under certain circumstance. Known Issues *By participating in Salvage as Geomancer, the restriction of the Pathos of Alzadaal will not apply on Geomancy spells. *Enhancement details on mezzotinted equipments are displayed in English. (For DE and FR only) Category:Version Updates